A variety of different structures are used to lift vehicles (e.g., hydraulic jacks) and resist crowds (e.g., irritant gases). However, such structures can be bulky and unnecessarily harm a crowd. Additionally, in certain scenarios, no suitable structures exist for handling objects that have irregular shapes.